Fobia
by Nanndo
Summary: En la vida, siempre existe ese algo que nos aterra en sobremanera. Es como una enfermedad incurable. Una fobia. Ese pequeño detalle en el ser humano que, para algunos, existe la suerte de evitarlo. Sin embargo, para otros, puede llegar a convertirse en la peor de sus maldiciones cuando se le tiene de frente toda la vida... ¿Te gustaría descubrir la fobia de tu personaje favorito?


**Fobia**

**Nanndo's notes:**

Hi, criatura de la naturaleza!

Quiero explicar, brevemente, que esto se trata de una serie de Drabbles. Es que, a veces, me llegan a la cabeza pequeños fragmentos de historias que me joden todo el tiempo y me piden a gritos que los libere o, de lo contrario, no me dejarán avanzar en mis demás historias. No quiero que las ideas sigan haciendo _party_ en mi cabeza.

Pero, en fin. Espero que esto sirva para que te entretengas un rato y, si te sobra tiempo, me regales por ahí tu punto de vista, dudas, críticas, etc.

Más notas, abajo.

¡Disfruta de la lectura!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Kingdom Hearts no me perteneces (¡Oh, vamos! __Todos lo sabemos). Es de Square Enix y Disney. Yo no gano nada con esto, y tampoco lo hago a fines de lucro. _

-HOMOFOBIA-

_**Riku.**_

Apenas nos hemos acercado a la playa y ya me has retado a una carrera de obstáculos. Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, como si pudieras ver el futuro. Levanto una ceja y te miro con suspicacia. Tu bote se balancea mientras tratas de desembarcarlo, precipitado y con torpeza. Aún no has tocado la orilla. Por un momento, te imagino cayendo de él y trato de ahogar una risilla. Pero, segundos más tarde, mis pensamientos se cumplen. Kairi suelta la carcajada, mientras lleva sus delgados brazos al estomago.

Yo le hago coro.

—¡Arg! ¡Callaos de una vez! —refunfuñas, haciendo un mohín.

Ni Kairi ni yo te hacemos caso. Sacudes tu cabeza para secar tu cabello, después te inclinas para acoger agua en tus palmas y, enseguida, nos la arrojas. Primero lo haces conmigo y después con Kairi. Pareces más satisfecho. Sin embargo, ahora Kairi es la crispada. Te mira con una intensidad de fuego, pero eres demasiado despistado como para notar que de verdad está enfadada. Tu sonrisa victoriosa sigue presente cuando le das vuelta a tu bote y lo llevas a la orilla.

—¡Venga, Riku, apresúrate! —exclamas.

Te acercas a mí, o más bien a mi bote, y le das empujoncitos para que llegue más rápido a la orilla. Es increíble como aprovechas cada segundo que pasa, como si se te fueran a acabar.

—¿Hoy quieres perder temprano para pasar la tarde con Kairi? —río, con sorna.

A pesar de que Kairi no me ha escuchado, enrojeces como un tomate. Tus labios tiemblan en un balbuce de palabras que no logro comprender. No puedo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Tranquilo, Sora. No nos ha escuchado… ¿verdad, Kairi? —le llamo con un grito, pero te interpones frente mió, mientras agitas las manos indicándome que pare. Kairi estira el cuello para observarnos, curiosa. Aún no llega a la orilla.

—¡Riku! —reprendes. El rubor no ha desaparecido.

—Entonces, ¿qué será hoy? ¿Seis de diez? ¿Once de veinte? —inquiero, burlón, refiriéndome a la carrera.

Pareces más aliviado, ese gesto determinante reaparece en tu rostro. Te sostengo mi mirada socarrona, me cruzo de brazos y espero con impaciencia tu reacción.

—Nada de eso. Hoy voy a vencerte a la primera —dices, chocando el puño contra tu palma, a la vez que ensanchas tu sonrisa. Por un momento, me la creo; tu seguridad es intimidante. Te dedico una sonrisa. Una aprobativa.

Enseguida tenemos a Kairi a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué haremos primero, chicos? —pregunta ella, emocionada.

—Sora quiere correr —me apresuro a contestarle.

Kairi tuerce los labios.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Es que, Kairi, eh estado pensando que, para ganar, necesito estar al cien por ciento —explicas, llevando tus brazos a la nuca e iniciando la caminata. Kairi y yo te seguimos—. Pensadlo; Casi siempre competimos…

—Competís —Kairi te interrumpe, corrigiéndote. Pero la ignoras.

—…después de pescar o colectar bayas. ¡Cuando ya gasté energía!

—El que es malo, es malo —ahora soy yo quien te corrige, socarrón.

—Tal vez tengas razón —te apoya ella. No está molesta, a pesar de que la ignoraste. Supongo que se debe a la "magia" del primer amor.

—Gracias, Kairi —respondes, con afecto.

Si hasta parecen tórtolos. Lo absurdo es que ambos no se dan cuenta que se gustan. A veces me pregunto si son retrasados.

Reprimo una mueca disgustada. Por más que disfrute gastarte bromas de tus sentimientos, la verdad es que me desagrada involucrarte con ella. Me deja un mal sabor de boca cuando llego a imaginarte en un futuro a su lado por que, entonces, romperás tu promesa. ¿La recuerdas?

—Así de lento jamás vas a ganarme —te sorprendo, con tal que dejes de mirarla con esos ojos de borrego moribundo. Me echo a correr con la intención de que me sigas, y funciona. Después, Kairi te sigue a ti. Ahora somos los tres corriendo hacia la base de salida de nuestras rutinarias carreras.

Pienso, por un instante, en la satisfacción que me imparte ese momento. Sólo quiero pasar el rato, después me preocuparé por lo demás. Por ahora, me bastan tus suplicas por que te espere, los gritos de Kairi mas atrás, ese olor a sal, el sonido de las olas, el canto de las gaviotas y el sol quemando mi rostro. Plenitud, sólo puedo pensar en eso.

Pero, entonces, lo recuerdo; Tan veloz como una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo. Todas esas agradables sensaciones comienzan a desvanecerse, poco a poco. Hasta que ya no queda nada.

Siempre competimos. Siempre hablamos. Siempre estamos aquí, en el mismo escenario. No podemos ver más haya del horizonte, y eso me hace sentir como si estuviera enjaulado.

Preso y destinado a la monotonía.

—Riku, ¿Qué te pasa?

Tu voz preocupada rompe el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me doy cuenta que me eh detenido y le estoy dando la cara al mar; Al horizonte. A mi escapatoria.

—Sora...—susurro, dándome vuelta para encararte**.**

Y, entonces, me encuentro con tus ojos agrandados, como si estuvieran desesperados. Puedo ver en ellos mi reflejo. Más tarde, me doy cuenta que, en realidad, se trataban de los de míos reflejados en los tuyos.

"…**Construyamos una balsa"**

**Nanndo's notes:**

Por lo general, solemos referirnos con Homofobía al miedo por los homosexuales. Pero, en este caso, nos hemos dado cuenta que su uso fue uno distinto, pero similar. Seguro ya lo dedujiste, sin embargo, me niego a no repetirlo: "Homofobía es el miedo a lo _igual,_ en este caso, a la _monotonía_".

Pues, que te diré. La verdad, fue una experiencia extraña narrar en ese tiempo y en segunda persona. Aunque, al final, no me ah desagradado el resultado. Se que tengo errores, por que no soy perfecta. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a mejorar. Tus críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, serán muy bien recibidas y agradecidas.

Sobre las actualizaciones, pues, no hay fecha. Ya lo dije: las ideas llegan cuando se les da la gana. Habrá más fobias, las suficientes como para explotar a la mayoría de los personajes que amamos. Si tú tienes uno en específico al que ames (que no sea Sora, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Naminé, Ventus u otro tan quemado que, obviamente, estará. (Ejemplo: algunos de la organización, Hayner y los otros, Tidus y los otros, etc.)), entonces, déjalo en tu comentario y lo anotaré en la lista ;)

¡Cuídate mucho! Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.

_**Chao!**_

_(__**P.D.**__/Mi otra historia, __**Twilight Town**__, no ha sido abandonada. No eh actualizado por falta de tiempo y demás (lo mismo para el resto de mis historias), pero el capitulo est__á__ en marcha. Ya voy a la mitad. Aquel/lla que me dej__ó__ su Review, aprovecho para agradecértelo aquí, si es que llegas a leer esto.)_


End file.
